


Cross My Heart

by pomegranateboy



Series: Totally Just a Mentor [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irondad, One Shot, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony is tired, dont judge too hard, guys i literally just wrote this, its only mentioned, peter is proud of himself, spiderson, the avengers have a group chat, this is pure fluff and cute shit, tony is literally devestated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/pseuds/pomegranateboy
Summary: Tony wants Peter to stop calling him Mr. Stark. Tony is successful. Kinda.





	Cross My Heart

“So if I make this shot, you promise that you’ll stop calling me Mr. Stark?”

Peter held up both of his hands and slowly marked an x over his chest. “Cross my heart, sir.” Tony rolled his eyes at the formality.

Just 10 minutes ago they were both hard at work on suit upgrades and homework assignments, but then they got talking. “Could you stop calling me Mr. Stark? That’s my father, just call me Tony.” The older man said for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter replied cheekily.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Very funny, kid.” Peter caught Tony gaze and smirked a bit. “What do I have to do to get you to stop? Do you want more lab time? A phone? A car?!” At this point Tony was desperate. He felt older and older every time Peter called him Mr. Stark.

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. “I’ll tell you what, if you can throw something into that trash bin over there from where you’re standing, I will stop calling you Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark.”

Tony blinked and looked towards the trash bin. Not too bad. Tony grabbed a piece of paper from near him, checked that it wasn’t anything important, and crumbled it into a ball. Peter just stared at him, amused, as Tony tried to find the best way to throw it so it would land. He even went as far as asking FRIDAY to turn off the AC so there was no flowing air.

Once Peter crossed his heart, Tony got into position. He took three deep breaths, took half a step forward, and launched the paper ball through the air gracefully. Time felt like it slowed down as that small paper ball soared through the air dramatically. Tony held his breath as the ball hit the ring of the trash can, bounced once, and then promptly fell in. Tony let out the breath with a loud whoop and jumped into the air.

Peter laughed and clapped at the impressive throw. “FRIDAY, you recorded that, right? I want that saved so I can watch it whenever I want. Oh, and send it to the Avengers group chat, they’d love it.” Tony grinned as Peter took a step forward. “Thank god, I’m finally free. You can’t call me Mr. Stark anymore.”

Peter grinned widely, “No I can’t. I gotta say, that was a pretty impressive shot. You did well… Dr. Stark.” Tony’s good attitude dropped like a slab of concrete into water.

“No…” The older man whispered helplessly.

“You never said I had to call you Tony!” Peter said in a sing-songy voice.

Tony actually felt like crying. Peter just looked absolutely gleeful at having tricked the billionaire. “Is something wrong, Dr. Stark?” The younger man asked innocently as Tony slumped into his chair.

“Betrayed… by my own child. You may as well have killed me, Peter!” Tony yelled, powerless to stop Peter now.

“I thought you wanted me to stop calling you Mr. Stark, sir.” Peter giggled and the utterly destroyed look on Tony’s face.

Peter went back to his space to work on his homework, leaving Tony slumped on his chair, head held in his hands. “FRIDAY, could you send that whole thing to the Avengers group chat? Send it to my phone too, please. I want to keep this forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are super appreciated!!!


End file.
